Secrets
by Criminalminds01453
Summary: Zane has a secret. He is Royalty and he left the kingdom of Arendelle to his girlfriend Elsa. She and her sister Anna must face the serpentine alone when Zane is gone with his friends to hunt them down. How will each party react? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Min, And this will be my first Ninjago and Frozen, Crossover. Please don't hate but do give me advice, This is my first crossover. Enjoy! P.S. Zane is human. please watch both Frozen and at least an episode of Ninjago before reading, cause I don't remember all of Frozen so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these.**

* * *

><p>"Elsa, Wake up!" said Anna as she prodded her older sister.<p>

"Go back to bed Anna." said Elsa who was 8.

"I can't. The sky's awake so I'm awake so we have to play." said Anna.

"Go play by yourself, Anna." said Elsa as she pushed Anna off the bed. Anna sat on the floor before leaping onto the bed.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" asked Anna knowing her sister would play then. Elsa's eyes snapped wide open and she smiled. Elsa had magic, she could make snow appear anytime, even in the middle of the summer. The two girls raced down the stairs into the empty ballroom.

"Do the magic, Do the magic!" shouted Anna knowing her big sisters secret.

"Alright." said Elsa as she twirled her hands in a circle. A ball of blue light radiated from the circle Elsa's hands made. Soon the air was filled with snow. "Watch this." she said as she stomped the floor. Ice swirled on the floor from where Elsa had stomped. Soon the sisters were ice-skating and building a snow man.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." said Elsa pretending to be Olaf.

"I love you Olaf!" Anna shouted. Soon Anna was bouncing from pile to pile of snow. "Catch me, Catch me!" said Anna going faster and faster with each pile.

"Anna, slow down!" shouted Elsa. Elsa threw another blast of snow but she slipped on the hem of her dress. She fell down and screamed "ANNA!" As she screamed, a ball of light shout out of her hands. "Anna!" she screamed again as she raced to her little sister who layed on the floor not moving. A strip of hair turned pale blond.

"Mama! Papa!" she screamed "Its going to be ok, Anna. I've got you."

"Elsa. This is getting out of hand." said The king.

"Oh my baby!" cried the queen "Honey, she is so cold." she said to her husband.

a little while later Elsa was moved away from everyone. She hardly saw Anna or anyone for that matter. No one knew but she missed Anna as much as Anna missed her. Her room was covered in frost, and ice.

Outside Anna was singing:

_ "Elsa? [knocks]_  
><em> Do you wanna build a snowman?<em>  
><em> Come on, let's go and play!<em>  
><em> I never see you anymore<em>  
><em> Come out the door<em>  
><em> It's like you've gone away<em>

_ We used to be best buddies_  
><em> And now we're not<em>  
><em> I wish you would tell me why!<em>

_ Do you wanna build a snowman?_  
><em> It doesn't have to be a snowman...<em>

_[8-Year-Old Elsa:] Go away, Anna._

_[5-Year-Old Anna:] Okay, bye..._

"Hi" said the little boy.

"Welcome, Zane. My daughters Elsa and Anna are inside." said the King

"OK." said Zane as he walked inside. Once inside he saw a little girl about 9 knocking on the door.

"Umm, HI." said Zane heisantly.

"Oh, Hi. I was trying to get my big sister to come out but she won't." said the little girl "I'm Anna."

"My names Zane." Zane said

"Well I should go." said Anna

"Ok." said Zane

HE turned and knocked on the door. "Hello? Princess Elsa?" He said

"HI." said Elsa as she opened the door slightly. But it was wide enough to see that she had Ice powers too. "You have ice powers, too." he said

"Yeah, how do you know about my powers?" she said. Zane opened his hand and showed her his power. He had the power over ice too.

"I can control it, can you?" Zane asked.

"No. I can't." said Elsa " I try but I just can't."

"Want me to teach you?" asked Zane

"I would like that." said Elsa as she let Zane in.

"What do you usually do to control your powers?" asked Zane

"I usually try to Conceal my feelings. Conceal it, Don't feel, its my dads' motto." said Elsa. As soon as she said that, Zane started to laugh.

"What!?" She demanded feeling really stupid.

"Nothing. Its just that, That's not how I learned. You let your powers control your powers. How did you control it when you were little?" asked Zane seeing the room starting to ice over.

"I don't know I wasn't scared then. I wasn't scared that I was going to hurt Anna." said Elsa

"That's why you can't control your powers. Your letting your fear control you. Listen let the fear go and try to make a snow flake." Zane instructed. Elsa did as Zane instructed. She was shocked to see that it worked.

"Princess Elsa, How old are you?" asked Zane

"I'm 12, What about you?" asked Elsa

"I'm 12 also." said Zane. Soon Elsa and Zane played with the magic and snow, they created. They're laughs filled the halls. Anna heard and Knocked on the Door.

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bike around the halls?_

_ I think some company is overdue_ _ I've started talking to_

_ The pictures on the walls!_

_ (Hang in there, Joan.)_

_ It gets a little lonely_ _ All these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by..._

_ (tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)"_

"Oh, no!" said Elsa "I forgot about Anna."

"Lets invite her in." said Zane

"She doesn't know. A troll erased all memory's of magic from her, when I gave her the streak of white in her hair." said Elsa.

"Then lets find your dad and show him that you can control it." said Zane

"OK." said Elsa as she and Zane left the room and went to find the king.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this is good. I love both of them. BTW: Did anyone else notice that Elsa could control before she hurt Anna, and she could control it again when she wasn't freaked out about her powers. R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm Min. this is AU, BTW.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own either Frozen or Ninjago.**

* * *

><p>Soon Zane and Elsa were racing down the hall toward where the adults were.<p>

"Daddy! Daddy!" shouted Elsa "I can control it, I CAN CONTROL MY POWERS!"

"What? Sweetie, how did you learn?" asked the king

"I taught her." said Zane in a quiet voice scared, that his dad was going to be fired. He concentrated on how great this was for Elsa.

"Really? I didn't know that you could do that." said the king

"I can. I taught myself when I was small." Zane said still a little scared. The King noticed Zane nervousness and asked him what he was scared of. "I'm scared that I just costed Father, the most important job of his life." Zane finally admitted after a few moments of silence. He looked at the king and then quickly looked away. He slid next to his dad, to show the king, how much he loved his dad. He told himself that his father wouldn't be mad at him for this.

"Oh son, I would never fire your dad. He is one of my best workers and now Elsa can play with you and Anna." said the King "I won't fire your dad."

"OK. Now can we tell Anna of my powers?" asked Elsa

"No, she can not know. If you lose control, I want her to be safe." said the king

"Can she know about Zane and his powers?" asked Dr. Juliean

"Yes she may but not Elsas'." said the king

"Alright." Elsa shouted "Come on, Zane. Lets play with Anna."

"OK." said Zane as He and Elsa raced down to Annas door.

"Anna! Anna! Its me, Elsa, Please come out and play." said Elsa

"Elsa, OK I'll be out in a minute." said Anna as she put away her toys.

"Come on sis." called Elsa as she and Zane ran down the hall.

"I'm coming." called Anna "Whats up?"

"Come on Zane has something to show you." said Elsa

"What? What is it?" asked Anna

"Watch." said Zane as he started to make it snow.

"OH, Thats so cool." said Anna as she looked at the snow in awe. Elsa was a little jealous that Zane could use his powers but she couldn't.

"That is really cool." said Elsa as her hands grew cold. She quickly grew happy that she could play with her little sister.

As the years past, The children grew older. But one day the king went to Zanes room.

"Zane?" asked the king as he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" asked Zane as he opened the door.

"Your dad. Your dad just passed away." said the King as Zane started weep. Zane started to fall to the floor. The king stopped him. Soon Zane started to turn to go pack to get shipped to the orphanage.

"What are you doing?" asked the King

"Pakcing. Your going to ship me to the orphanage. Its what your supposed to do with orphans." said Zane "And seeing as I am one, I might as well go there."

"Oh, Zane No. We're not sending you there. We're going to adopt you." said the King. "My wife would kill me if I let you go away."

"Really? Thank you, sir-uh dad." said Zane

"No problem, son." said the king

"Elsa! Elsa!" shouted Zane as he raced down the hall. "Your parents are adopting me."

"Yes!" shouted Elsa

"Soon, I'll be your brother." said Zane

"Thats so awesome." said Elsa

**Some time later. (AN: this is after the Ship wreak.)**

"Elsa? Please I know your in there.

People have been asking where you've been.

They say I have courage and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you.

Just let me in. We only have each other its just you and me what are we gonna do?

Do you wanna build a snow man?"

Zane walks up to see Anna against Elsas door crying. He hates to tell them hes leaving, but he has to. A man named Sensai Wu came and told him he has the making to be a spin-jit-su master. He hates to leave them right after the death of their parents. He turns and heads back to his room and packs up. All he leaves is a note.

_Dear Elsa and Anna,_

_I hate to leave but I need time to think about stuff. I will let you know where I am. I hate leaving but I really need to do this. I'm Sorry, I'm really sorry._

_-__Zane _

Zane signed the note with tears in his eyes. He let a few tears fall. It smudge up the note but he knew they could read it. So he turmed around and headed out of the palace. He waved goodbye to the guards. With that he turned and left the only life he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: When zanes dad dies, Hes about 12 so they were there for 4 years. The king had Zanes dad live in the forest outside the castle, so Zane could live in the castle but his dad made him stay at the castle so he could be better friends with Anna and Elsa. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup, I'm Min. So thanks to all that reveiwed to this story. Also please enjoy this story as we continue when Zane left and Elsa finds his notes. Also there will be letters in this story. There letters from Zane to Elsa and vice cersa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa POV<strong>

As Elsa walked out of her room she saw a note on the table in it was Zane's message. She had tears in her eyes as she read it.

"Elsa?" Asked Anna

"Zane left." was all Elsa said.

"What do you mean he left?" Anna screamed

"Look he wrote a note for us." said Elsa through the tears.

"Oh my god!" was all that Anna could say.

**A few days later**

After a few days with no word from Zane They started to worry. But soon a letter came from him.

_Dear Elsa_

_How have you been? I am so sorry for leaving when I did and how I left, but I couldn't face you and the tears I knew followed. I am so sorry but I hope this helps. I will write you a letter everyday, telling you about my day, like when we were kids. Would you like that?_

_Anyway, I just wanted to say that I am in a country called Ninjago. I am with two other boys and they are realy nice. They are laughing that I am writing to you, but I feel better writing to you. Ninjago is a beutiful place. Its not as beutiful as Arendelle in the summer but pretty enough. I miss Arendelle already. I miss the busy days running with you and Anna. I really miss you most of all. I love and miss you and Anna. Please be careful. I will be careful, I am going to work with the two boys. I will protect the country of Ninjago. I will come home and visit as often as I can. _

_Love Zane_

Elsa read this letter out loud to Anna. Anna and Elsa both had tears in there eyes as Elsa continued to read it.

"Are you going to write back to him?" asked Anna

"I am. I will start the letter now." said Elsa

_Dear Zane_

_I miss you. I have had better days but I am moving on. You were right, I was crying when I found out you left. Anna is pissed at you for leaving. I would love it if you write to me every day. What are the names of the boys you work with? How old are they? Also Anna wants to know are they cute. I hope you are doing ok. What is Ninjago really like? Is it really different from Arendelle? If so, How different is it. _

_Life has been hard. I wake up waiting for mom or dad to come in, then I remember that they won't come. I wish you didn't have to leave but I get it. I really do. But it still hurts. I hope you come home safely. I love you._

_Love Elsa._

**Zanes POV**

As I reads Elsas letter, I wonders what she meant by that last line. _I love you. _What did she mean? Like a brother or more? I am so confused I really miss her.

"Zane?" I hear Sensai Wu call

"Yes Sensai?" I ask

"Come. It is time to train." He said

"Yes, Sensai." I said

"Hey Zane, Your girl friend write back yet?" taunted Cole

"Actually, she did." I said

"Oh, Well who is she? what is she like?" said Jay

"I'll tell you later." I said

"Fine." said Jay grumply.

"Sorry." I said. I smiled to myself as Jay and Cole started to discuss the next days lessons as Sensai walked in.

"I trust you all warmed up right?" said sensai Wu

"Yes, Sir." I said

"No, sir." said Cole and Jay

"Alright, Zane, you have ubntill I have finished my tea to complete the course." Said Sensai Wu "Start!" I started and was almost finished when he finished his tea. Sensai Wu seemed shocked.

"How did you do that so fast?" asked Sensai

"Me and My sisters used to do a course similiar to this at home." I said "It was part of my training."

"To be what?" asked Jay

"I am sorry but thats private." I said

"Fine." said Cole

"Hes such a jerk. He wont tell us anything, even though he knows everything about us." said Jay as I walked away.

"Your right he is a jerk." said Cole and I felt close to tears. I am not usally this sensative but it hurt to know thats what my friends know about me. The room started to ice over and I ran to my room and locked the door. Thats when the tears started. Soon the whole room was iced over. I looked around my room. We were allowed to decorate the way we wanted. I decided to make it look like the forest. Half the room had pine trees and snow on the ground. There were birds on the branches. I also painted birch trees to make it look like the forest from when I was small. The other half looked like my room back at the palace. I miss my room and my sisters.

Anna would have kicked Jays butt for what he said about me and Elsa would tell me everything would be okay. God, I love Elsa. Wait, did I just say that? I actually love her as more than a sister? Oh god. Whats going to happen when we are able to go home after awhile? God, this is confusing. Soon I heard the bell ring for bed. I crawled under the covers and just fell asleep in my clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So zane loves Elsa. I know a big shock for some of us. Oh wait it was in my summary. Oops. Anyway I am in love with the idea of Zane and Elsa. Also I was wondering if you guys would be okay with a new sister coming in? Let me know. Also R&amp;R, please.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I'm Min. here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy plus I will add a new sister. She will be an OC, Obviously, but also someone Zane knew from the forest. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sensai Wus' POV<strong>

I heard what my students said about my newest student Zane. I heard him run down the hall to his room and the door slamed. I was just going to give him a breather. Then I heard the sobs start. I knew what they had said really hurt him. Soon the ice drifted into my room.

I walked down the hall to his room. The door was covered with ice and frost. As I reached for the door an ice crystal reached out of to where it almost touched my extended hand. I quickly grabbed the door and yanked it open. Zane was against the far wall surrounded by ice and snow.

"Zane?" I call to him. He looked up and I saw tears were still streaming.

"What?" he snapped which was unlike him.

"What happened?" I asked him

"The others don't get why I keep myself from others. Why I won't share anything about my past." he said as more tears cascaded down his cheecks. "I want to go home."

"Zane, I understand the hardships of being away from home. From family. I understand how hard it is to learn spinjitsu. I do understand, Zane, I do." I say

"I just really miss my family." he said

"Look why not try to be friends with the other boys. In time they will either learn to trust you or they won't. Its up to them." I said

"I'll try." he said as the ice disappered. He stood up and made a little ice figurine, then walked past me and went to see the others.

**Zanes' POV**

As I walked past Sensai Wu, I got a sense he was telling the truth. I went down the hall back to the training station and grabbed the shruinks, my weapon of choice. I started to throw them at the target and all of the went through the dummy. Through his very center. Each and everyone of them. I then grabbed the nun-chucks and started to work my way through the entire arusunalt of weapons. By the end, I was breathing heavily. I turn and Cole and Jay stood there looking very impressed. I started to walk out when I heard my name being called.

"Zane! Wait a minute." said Jay

"Yes?" I ask

"Would you teach me how to handle the chucks please? Its the only thing I am remotely good at." Jay pleaded

"Sure why not." I say

"Thanks." said Jay "Can we start now?"

"Sure lets start right away." I say pleased that I was able to make a friend.

"Would you teach me to how to use the sycthe?' ask Cole grudgingly

"Sure. I don't mind." I said

"Thanks." said Cole with a small smile on his lips.

"No problem." I say

"So Jay..." I said as I started to tell them the way to hold each weapon and how to swing certain weapons certain ways.

"Zane. A letter came in for you." said Sensai

"Ok, Sensai." I said. I grab the letter and open it.

_Zane,_

_I found this little girl out in the forest today. I decide we were going to take her in. Just for a few days. She looks like you a little bit. I couldn't just leave her out in the snow and ice. Ice might not bother me but she was so cold she was blue. She just wanted some food but I felt, if it is ok with you if you would like, Maybe she could stay with us forever. She has nobody._

_On a totally unrelated note. The weather in Arendelle has turned cold. Winter is approaching quickly, as is your cornation day. I hope your master will let you come home so you can be crowned with me and Anna by your side. And please don't let you freak like I did and run. That was embaressing. Besides that, me and Anna are doing ok. There have been sighting of these gaint snake things in our area. I hope this passes quickly. Hope all is well with you. _

_Love you Elsa._

_"There was giant snakes in Arendelle?" I thought_

"Zane?" asked cole

"Sorry, what?" I said

"Are you ok? you seemed puzzled." asked Jay

"I' fine just some surprising news from home." I said

"Oh, OK." said Cole

"So how are you coming along with your practices." I asked

"We're doing ok." they both said at the same time.

"Any more questions?" I ask

"Nope." said Cole

"None." said Jay

"So just keep practicing those moves for a few days and then I will show you more moves." I said

"OK." said the guys

A few years passed. Me and Jay and Cole grew as close as brothers. Me and Elsa stayed in touch. The relationship has gone from Brother/sister, to me courting her. Of course there was some up roar but the people called down when they found out that we weren't really brother and sisters. Anna has had many suitors for her but finally settled for Kristoff. My coronation went as planned and I help Elsa rule from afar. Cole and Jay have yet to find out I am royalty. Also we have Added a new brother. His name is Kai. He has spiky black hair and is somewhat tan. His sister Nya has straight black hair and has a fiery temper just like her brother. Actually Kai might beat her in hot-temperedness. Kais' ability is fire. Mines ice obviously, Cole is rock, and Jay is lighting.

I have also meet our new sister Lilly. Me and Elsa decided that she could stay and learn to rule. She is 15 now. I remembered her from when I lived in the forest. She has Blond hair, a shade darker than mine. She also has pericing blue eyes. Like they cut right to your soul. Then all hell broke loose if you got to close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, so I am really angry our football team didn't go to the super bowl. Also thanksgiving coming up. Yay. I love the food my mom and grandma make. **

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it. I own nothing, but Lilly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zanes POV<strong>

As I come too, I realized that I was back a the monastery. Wait, I thought I left? What happened? Where is everyone? What time is it?

"Zane?" called a soft voice.

"Yeah?" I say

"How are you feeling?" Anna asks as she enters the room with a lit candle.

"I've been better. I'm really sore but I feel fine apart from that." I say as I try to sit up. Thats when the pain hit. Everywhere. Mostly in my chest and stomach. Anna noticed that I started to fall.

"Are you alright?" she asks again

"No. My ribs hurt really bad." I say

"I'll tell the others." said Anna

"Wait, what time is it?" I ask

"Almost midnight." said Anna

"And they're still awake?" I ask in surprise as they are normally in bed by like 10, if that. Kicking butt really wears you out. So does training.

"Yeah they were really worried about you." said says Anna

"Why? I thought they hated me for not telling them about you and Elsa." I say

"They were at first but now they are not so mad, just really worried about you." Says Anna

"I wold like to se them." I say even though its the last thing I want to do.

"OK. I'll get them." said Anna as she walked out of the room.

**Outside Zane's room**

"Do you think he's ok?" asked Nya

"I hope so." said Kai

"What if he hates us?" asks Jay in a quiet voice.

"Why would he hate us?" asks Cole

"Well, we did yell at him for leaving when he had to save Elsa.

"True." said Kai

"And we did make fu of Anna when we meet her."

"I'm going to check on Zane." says Anna

"OK. You'll tell us if he is awake or if anything changes?" asks Sensai

"Ina heartbeat." said Anna as she disappeared into Zane's room. After a few minutes of dead silence Anna came back out.

"Well?" asks Cole

"He's awake and wants to see you. I think he's afraid to see you in fear that, even though I told him your not mad, that your still mad at him." said Anna "So please put his mind at rest."

"Why would we be mad at him?" asks Cole

"You could be mad he never told you guys out me and Elsa. OR the fact that he went off on his own without you guys." said Anna

"We're not mad at him for that. Hell, I did that when Nya was taken. I went off on my own." said Kai

"Yeah were not mad at him for anything." said Jay

"Good, but you don't need to tell me that. Tell him that." said Anna as they walked in. Zane was propped up by pillows. Bandages were covering most of his upper body. He looked like he went up against the overlord.

Zane are you feeling alright?" asked Nya

"Sore and my ribs hurt, but I feel fine besides that. Are you guys mad at me?" asked Zane

"Nah. Just a little frustrated that we have to wait till morning to go after Elsa." said Cole

"Why are so worried about her?" asked Zane "You don't even know her."

"Well, I might not but I can see she means a lot to you and Anna." said Jay. "Plus I can see how worried you are about her."

"We all can." said Kai "And I don't know you as well as the others do."

"Sorry that I didn't wait for you guys." said Zane

"No problem but what exactly happened?" asked Cole

"I was riding and all the sudden out of nowhere, a bunch of arrows and daggers come flying at me. I knew then it was a bad idea to leave without you guys. I couldn't take all the blows for that long. I turned around ad headed back here. I got to the bottom of the mountain and started up. The it all goes dark. The next thing I'm aware of is that I'm here, in my room?" said Zane looking at a walks over to the picture.

"Is that Elsa?" asked Jay

"Yeah, her and Lilly. She's our adopted sister. A few years ago, Elsa found her at the gates of the palace, almost completely frozen. We believe she has the power over nature. Whenever she gets angry, wind starts to howl. If were near flames, the fames shoot up and whenever were near nature all the animals seem to be drawn to her." said Zane. "I don't know what happened to her after the atack. Anna hasn't seen her, and I didn't on what little parts of the ride I can remember."

"Wow." says Nya

"Yeah, she's really something." said Zane

"I miss her dearly." said Ana as she appeared with some soup.

"I figured you guys are all hungry seeing as Zane didn't cook." says Anna

"Can you cook? Unlike Cole, who can't." asks Lloyd

"Yes. Zane taught me." says Anna

"Cool. Will you teach me Zane?" asks Lloyd

"When this is all done, I will." promised Zane.

"Yeah. So what our strategy?" asks Lloyd

"Well, we could all go to where ever Zane's from." said Cole

"Its Arendelle, and if the palace is still standing we can all stay there. I hope you all know how to ride a horse, because we can't bring the dragon." said Zane

"I can ride." said Lloyd

"Me too." said Nya and Cole together.

"We can't." said Jay and Kai

"Wait Kai, how can Nya ride and not you?" asks Jay

"Mom and Dad put her into lessons. I wasn't put into lessons." said Kai

"Plus he didn't want to learn." said Nya

"Well, Jay and Kai need to double up with someone." said Zane

"I'll go with Nya." sad Kai

"I'll go with Anna." said Jay

"Just watch it, Jay. You may be like brother to me, but if I don't like where your hands are, I'll personally and cheerfully beat you." said Zane

"OK." said Jay

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright so I saw the titanium Ninja and I started to cry. Really, my mom walked in and gave me a weird look, till I pointed at the TV. She walked out and handed me a box of tissues. I googled If there were more episodes coming out, and there are so yay. I know this because I went on a site that said and I quote "Last appearance of Zane as the white ninja." If that was the last <strong>**episode why would it say that? Why not, Last episode or something. Also at the end of the episode, it played Zanes' voice saying are we compatible now? Its exactly the line P.I.X.A.L. said. So if that was the series finale, why have such a cliffhanger? I'm just saying also check out my new poll! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I have been really bad at updating. I am really sorry! So I Kinda-sorta forgot I was writing this. I was going through my stories with a friend and I realized that I totally haven't updated in awhile. I am so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Zanes POV<strong>

As we raced through the landscape, I noticed as we got closer that the forest was getting burned. Literally, every part had a burn mark, or was in flames. I have never seen the damage that was here. I knew the generals were ruthless, but kidnapping a queen, and, worst case scenario, killing her was not in their forte. I just hope shes still alive.

"You OK, Zane?" asked Nya

"Sort of, I just miss Elsa and I was hoping to see her before all this happened. I am really worried about her." I said

"Hey Zane, you what song I was thinking about?" asked Anna

"What?" I ask

"Hey Brother by Avicii." said Anna

"Me too." I say

"I miss Lilly." said Anna

"Me too sis, Me too." I say

"I wish Elsa was here right now. I miss her." Said Anna

"I do too." I say

"Guys!" shouts Kai

"What?" I ask

"Look." said Kai

"Oh my god." said Cole

"Our home. Destroyed." said Anna

"Lets see if she is still here." said Cole

"she won't be." I say as I grit my teeth.

"How do you know?" ask jay

"Her magic, There is reminisces of her magic. If she was here, the charge would be stronger." I say

"How can you feel it?" asked Sensei

"I am used to it. It was a way for us to find each other in an emergencies." I say

"Me too." says Anna

"Lets go anyways." said Cole

"Ok." says Nya and the others. I say nothing, Elsa's emotions are too strong. Fear, so much fear. tears are brought to my eyes as I think about how scared she must of been. Anger, The anger comes off of the walls in waves.

"Zane, are you OK?" asked Nya

"Not really, I can feel her emotions. They are overpowering, sometimes. Here there is so much rage and fear and sorrow. Its coming off the walls and floors in waves." I say

"I can feel it too. Not to the extent Zane feels it. But I can." Says Anna

"Lets head in." says Cole

"kay." says Anna

"Oh my." says Nya

"My home, Look Zane. The secret door, its slightly open." says Anna

"It is, Maybe some staff members escaped." I say as I go to the door. I open it and wish I hadn't. Bodies were covering the floor. I see the women that helped raise me and Anna and Elsa. I see all the staff there bodies torn apart. I see the children of the staff on the floor to. Some of the kids were still moving, but the holes in their necks made it impossible for them to breathe. I see the children had tried to breathe, to run, but didn't make it very far.

"Zane?" asked Anna

"Don't look Anna, just don't look Anna." I say

"Why?" asked Nya

"Just don't look." I say as I turn back to them, a child in my arms.

"Did anyone make it?" asked Cole

"I doubt it." I say

"Why?" asked Cole

"The children have huge holes in their necks. If that doesn't kill them, then the venom will." says Anna as she walks away from the closet.

"What venom?" asked Cole

"This Venom." says Anna as she holds up a rattlesnake.

"Is there an anti-venom or something?" asked Jay

"Yes. but we don't have it here." said Anna

"And by the time we get the anti-venom they'll be dead." I say as I continue to search the castle. I see all the pictures are torn up. All except the one of Mom and Dad.

"Anna?" I call as I turn a corner. In the corner there is a small child. Unharmed but scared. No venom in his system. Lilly is next to him, collapsed but unharmed.

"What Zane?" asked Anna "Oh my god! Lilly!"

"hmm? Anna? Zane?" asked Lilly

"Its alright sissy. I got you." I say as I scoop her up in my arms.

oO0Oo

**Elsas POV**

As I sit there in the dark, All I can think about is Anna and Lilly. Did they get away? Did Anna get Zane? Is Zane gonna come and save me? What happened to the people? Are they OK?

"Sssshut up!" yelled a random snake, At least I think it was a snake. I sit there for awhile longer. After like an hour, I start to sing.

"_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover._  
><em> Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.<em>  
><em> Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,<em>  
><em> There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<em>

_ Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_  
><em> Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?<em>  
><em> Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,<em>  
><em> There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<em>

_ What if I'm far from home?_  
><em> Oh, brother I will hear you call.<em>  
><em> What if I lose it all?<em>  
><em> Oh, sister I will help you out!<em>  
><em> Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,<em>  
><em> There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<em>

_ Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover._  
><em> Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?<em>  
><em> Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,<em>  
><em> There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<em>

_ What if I'm far from home?_  
><em> Oh, brother I will hear you call.<em>  
><em> What if I lose it all?<em>  
><em> Oh, sister I will help you out!<em>  
><em> Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,<em>  
><em> There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.<em>" I sang without a care, hoping that Zane would be able to hear me. I guess he didn't because the purple snake comes in, and picks me up.

"We're going to have some fun." says the snake

"What do you mean" I ask. He puts me in a metal chair. He then hooks me up to a machine. He flips a switch and Pure solid agony sweeps through me. I bite my tongue to stop the screams. Big mistake. my teeth clench so hard onto my tongue that I taste blood. By the time it was over, I felt sick.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." said the snake. This time I can't control the screams.

"ZZZAAANNNEEEE!" I scream as loud as I can. The Ice burst out of me. I can't focus on it. Zane, Help. Please find me and help me. Kill me! Just make this stop! Thats all I can think before darkness close in.

* * *

><p><strong>So Anyway. Happy holidays. It was the last day of school for the yea, but yes in January I am going back. Sadly. Also with this break I will be able too update faster. So yay! Also R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
